BROTHER BEAR 2 (DANNY PHANTOM VERSION)
by mikaela2015
Summary: Danny and Dani are back! When Danny's best friend Sam Manson from when he was a kid comes to them, they are now on a mission together as they need to burn an amulet that somehow bonded the two as one in order for Sam to get married. Sequel to Brother Bear (Danny Phantom Version) (I DON'T OWN BROTHER BEAR 2 OR DANNY PHANTOM. THEY BELONG TO DISNEY AND BUTCH HARTMAN)
1. Welcome To This Day

_**MIKAELA2015 PRESENTS…**_

 _ **BROTHER GHOST 2**_

It was a beautiful day, snow was starting to slowly melt as winter was coming to an end in a few days and it was that time of year where many animals and ghosts became couples. Dani Phantom laughed as she ran through a small creek with a laughing Danny Phantom running behind her. It had been a year since Danny was permanently changed into a ghost by the Great Spirits and had officially became Dani's brother.

 _Waking up in the light  
Of a shiny new day  
Giving thanks to the moon  
For guiding my way_

Danny saw a fish and blasted it out of the water, Dani then jumped up and caught it right in her awaiting hands and then fell backwards in the creek. Danny looked back and laughed hysterically along with Dani as the fish kept flopping around frantically in her arms.

 _There is no greater gift to the soul  
Than each breath that my body can hold_

 _So Great Spirit  
Hear my voice today_

Danny then helped her onto a log and she began walking across by herself and used her arms for balance, she then turned her head and waved back at him, he smiled warmly at her.

 _Welcome, magic  
Welcome, sweet sun ray_

Dani then accidently lost her balance and almost fell off the log, she held onto it but then Danny flew underneath her and tickled her under her arms. She laughed hard as she let go and then fell into his arms. He flew her back onto the other side of the hill and then laughed as he began to carry her on his back.

 _Love is no secret  
Look all around you  
Welcome to this day_

They were about to head off again when they both heard the screaming of Demetri and Victor flying straight for them.

"Oh man! She's after us!" Victor shouted.

"Oh geeze! Here she comes!" Demetri said as they flew inside some bushes, they both then pulled Danny and Dani inside.

They all then remained quiet as a very angry female eagle landed and looked around for them, she then scoffed and flew off. They all then came out and Demetri and Victor sighed in relief.

"I told you that wasn't a girl vulture" Demetri scolded.

"Well she looked like one from behind!" Victor retorted.

"What's gotten into you two?" Danny asked.

They both smirked and Victor answered, "Well it's that time of year. Spring fever"

"Spring what?" He asked. Demetri then said, "Yeah you know like the birds and the bees and the female vultures?"

"And you know what we mean by female vultures? Victor added with a wink.

Danny chuckled lightly as he floated with Dani and said with a smirk, "Yeah well don't look now but your girlfriend's back"

They both saw what he was talking about and shouted as the eagle came charging back, "OH GEEZE!"

Victor and Demetri then flew off while Danny and Dani flew the other way.

 _Look all around you  
Welcome, magic  
Welcome, sweet sun ray_

Danny landed, but accidently slipped on some snow and started sliding down the hill through the snow, Dani laughed as she held onto Danny's neck as he slid down. They were heading right towards where all the other ghosts were whenever the Salmon Run was on, the river was frozen over due to winter.

 _Love is no secret  
Look all around you  
Welcome to this day_

Danny fell over the small ledge and landed on the ice, while Dani kept sliding. Kitty and Johnny saw her coming and quickly moved out of the way before Dani could collide with them and she hit a pile of snow instead.

Dani laughed as she came out of the snow and exclaimed, "Awesome! Let's do it again!"

Danny laughed and then Skulker came up to him and said, "Hey Danny"

"Hey Skulker" He said back.

"We're are you two off in such a hurry?" Skulker asked as Dani flew back over to them.

"Crowberry Ridge" Danny answered. Dani then said, "We're gonna get first dibs on the berries. You wanna come Skulker?"

They all then heard Ember call, "Woohoo! Skulker!"

"Well I'd love to Dani but can't keep the girl's waiting" Skulker said with a wink at Danny. "You ought to get yourself a girl too Danny"

Danny chuckled and said as he stood up, "That's okay. I don't think we need anyone else"

Skulker then put an arm over his shoulder and said, "Okay but you can't run from love. It has a way of tracking you down"

He then left and went over to Ember. Danny and Dani laughed as they flew off and began their journey. They flew for a few hours and Dani couldn't help stop laughing about Skulker.

"Did you see the look on Skulker's face? 'Can't keep the girls waiting'" Dani mocked and then made kissy noises which Danny laughed at.

He then stopped and made a tent out of his ecto energy and said, "Okay Dani that's enough for today. Let's get some rest"

"Oh come on! I can keep going. Who needs rest?" Dani asked wanting to continue.

"Who needs rest? A couple of ghosts who are gonna beat all the other ghosts to Crowberry Ridge" Danny smirked.

Dani then got excited, "And we're gonna get first dibs on the berries right?"

He ruffled her hair and said, "You bet kiddo. If you promise to go to sleep"

"Okay" She sighed and then they both went in.

They both made themselves a couple of sleeping mats out of their ecto energy and laid down to go to sleep.

"Good night Danny" Dani said.

"Good night Danielle" Danny said.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Danny's Dream

_**DREAM WORLD**_

 _A nine year old human Danny Fenton wearing a red snow coat and a circular amulet around his neck, ran up the snow covered hill with a stick in his hand. He then smiled as he saw a girl wearing a black snow coat with a black snow hat, combat boots, black snow pants and a black long sleeved shirt underneath._

" _Sam!" He called out happily._

" _Danny!" She called back._

 _The kids started laughing as Danny ran down the hill and they played together. They both hit their sticks against each other and then Danny pushed her over, making her hat fall off to reveal her short shoulder length black hair underneath. She laughed and smirked as he laughed hysterically at her. She got up with her stick and ran past him._

" _Race ya to Hokani Falls!" Sam challenged._

" _Hey no fair! You got a head start!" Danny retorted as he ran after her._

 _They both jumped onto the broken pieces of ice and then started using their sticks to leap over the water cracks. Danny was gaining first place, Sam then went to leap again but then suddenly the edge of the ice broke and she screamed as she fell in the cold water. Danny stopped and saw her hat floating on top of the water and her hands go under._

" _Sam!" He cried and then ran dropped his stick and ran over there._

 _He looked through the water and saw she was drowning, he took a deep breath and dived into the water and saved her. As night fell, Danny built a small fire in the cave behind near one of the falls where they usually hang out, Sam snuggled deeper into her jacket as she tried to stay warm. Danny then looked down at his wooden pendant that looked like a footprint and then smiled as he thought of something._

 _He moved over and sat next to her. He then took of his amulet and put it on her as he said, "Here, I want you to have this"_

 _Sam smiled and said, "Thank you"_

 _She then took one of the burnt sticks and stood up to the wall, Danny wondered what she was doing at first but then smiled when she revealed she drew a small picture of them on the wall._

" _We're always gonna be best friends huh?" Sam asked._

 _Danny smiled and nodded, they both then saw a bright light outside the cave and went over to look. They both then watched in awe as they saw it was the Great Spirits, they then watched in amazement as they changed winter into spring._

" _Sam time to go!" Sam's father called out._

 _They both sighed in sadness and then Sam said, "Goodbye Danny"_

 _She then playfully punched his arm, they both laughed as she ran off and headed out of the cave. Danny watched her as she got into a canoe with her dad and then as they sailed off, she waved up at him._

" _Bye Sam!" Danny called out._

" _Bye Sam" He repeated sadly._

Danny stirred awake and then his eyes snapped open as the dream finished, he sighed as he saw it was morning. He then heard Dani ask, "So who's Sam?"

He sat up and asked, "Huh? What?"

"Did you know you talk in your sleep? You were calling out 'Sam!' 'Sam!'" She said. "So who's Sam?"

"Oh she's a girl I used to know when I was a kid. We were both actually best friends" He answered rubbing his neck.

"What happened to her?" She asked. He shrugged and answered, "I don't know. I guess she grew up"

They both then brought down their makeshift tent and began flying in the air, continuing their journey.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Sam Manson

In a village not far away, everyone was preparing for a wedding ceremony taking place. All the kids then started running around shouting, "He's here! The groom is here!"

A seventeen year old Sam Manson peaked out from her home to see her husband to be Dash Baxter along with the many members from his village.

"He must have brought his entire village with him" Sam said.

Paulina then said as she stood next to her, "Well this marriage is extremely important. That's why Star and I are here to help you get ready"

"Oh no that's okay. I can get myself ready" Sam said as she started washing her face. But just when she started drying it, Star picked up a jug of water and poured it all over her.

"There we go. Now we'll just air dry your hair" Star said. Paulina scoffed and started roughly drying Sam's hair with a towel, "Air dry? Certainly not! Everybody knows that towel drying makes your hair shinier"

"Girls I'm fine. I'll be better once I'm dressed" Sam said as she just brushed her black short hair.

Both the girls squealed in excitement and then ran over to her closet as they both said numerously, "I have just the outfit for you! / I know just the perfect dress to wear!"

"Girls I already have one picked out" Sam tried to tell them but they wouldn't listen and she gagged at the sight of the two bright pink dresses. Just as they were about to charge and put them on her, she said, "Uh you know what? I think I'm feeling a bit hungry, can you girls go get me something to eat?"

They both nodded and said as they left, "I'll get some salmon / I'll get some goat cheese"

"Okay bring plenty of both" Sam said as they left.

She then sighed in relief and walked over to a different closet, inside was a dark purple wedding dress with a black cloak type of veil hanging at the back of it. She was thankful it was not made of animal skin so she put it on and looked at herself in the mirror. She heard someone knock on her bedroom door as she tied her hair up and put on a necklace, the door opened to reveal her dad Jeremy Manson. He smiled in awe at the sight of Sam in the wedding dress.

"You look as beautiful in that dress as your mother did on our wedding day" He said.

"Thanks dad. I wanted to wear something of hers today" She said.

"That means so much to me, your mother would be so proud of you" He said giving her a warm smile.

She looked down sadly as she remembered her mother. She then said, "I wish she was here dad. I miss her so much"

He placed a comforting arm around her as he said, "Oh she is Sam, right here in your heart. Once you love someone, they stay in your heart forever"

She smiled warmly at her father and then they both pulled each other into a warm hug. They both then heard the drums play, she then linked her arm with Jeremy's and they both walked out heading to the ceremony. Flutes began to play and then men and woman stared dancing, they all then parted as Sam and Jeremy walked down the aisle. Standing at the totem poles was Dash in a ceremonial outfit, they both smiled at each other as they stood in front of each other and Jeremy stood in front of them.

He then raised his arms and silenced the music and began, "Great Spirits, we come before you today to bond this man and this woman as one. We pray this pleases you"

Dash then held out his hand and Sam was about to take it when suddenly, thunder and lightning roared in the sky above them. They all watched as dark clouds circled the sky and then suddenly a lightning bolt hit the cliff and caused a huge chunk of it to break off and hit the ground hard. The ground cracked and began to rumble as the crack grew larger and split the earth between Sam and Dash, Jeremy was about to grab Sam when the earth split between him and her as well. She lost her balance and fell to the ground.

The shaking stopped and now Sam was shaking in fear as the villagers started saying, "The Spirits are trying to tell us something / it must be a sign"

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. A Reunion

Later that night, Sam went up to the cave where the Shaman and Sam's friend Valerie Gray lived to talk about what happened that day.

"I don't understand how this could happen and all the villagers say it's a sign that the Spirits are angry or something" Sam finished.

"The villagers? Look Sam do you want advice from the villagers or a professional?" Valerie asked.

"Definitely a professional" Sam said. "You are the wisest Shaman in the village"

"Shawoman. Wise and man don't belong in the same sentence" Valerie corrected as she sat down cross legged across Sam. "Okay the ice cracked right out from under you? Are you didn't put on a few extra pounds or something?"

"No! My weight has been constant and if you remember I don't eat meat" Sam stated with pride.

"Well lucky you Miss Constant Weight" Valerie said. "You know what? We'll just ask the Spirits"

She then threw some sand into the small fire and then smoke appeared, Valerie stood up and concentrated as she leaned in and listened to the small voices whispering around them. Her eyes snapped open and she sighed.

"What did they say?" Sam asked.

"They said you can't marry Pash" Valerie said. Sam corrected, "Dash"

"Whatever. The point is your already matched up to someone Miss Two Timer" Valerie finished.

"Already matched up? To who?" Sam asked shaking her head in confusion.

"To the one who gave you this" Valerie answered as she gestured to the smoke. A small flash of light beamed and then an image of the amulet that had once belonged to Danny appeared.

"Danny" Sam said remembering who Valerie was talking about. Valerie then asked, "The ghost boy?"

"Oh no, no, no. We were just kids. I didn't think this would happen" Sam said. "Is there any way to undo this?"

"You can't do what's been done! Once done, case closed and no more conversation" Valerie said crossing her arms. The smoke behind her then gave off a loud bang behind her. She then corrected herself, "There is one way"

She leaned in once again and listened to the voice of the spirits, she then sat down on the other side and said, "The Equinox"

An image of Hokani Falls then formed into the smoke. Valerie then asked, "Does this place mean anything to you?"

"Yeah. Hokani Falls was the place Danny gave me the amulet when we were kids, it was our hangout" Sam answered. Valerie nodded and said, "Well you got to go to Hokani Falls and on the eve of the Equinox when the Spirits change winter into spring, you must burn the amulet and send the bond back up to the Ancestors"

"I better get going!" Sam said getting up. "The Equinox is only three days away"

"Uh Sam, you need to do it with the person who gave you the amulet" Valerie said.

Sam stopped in her tracks and said, "Danny? But he's a ghost"

"Yeah" Valerie said with a smirk.

"You know a ghost? BOO! BEWARE!" Sam acted out.

"Uh I know what a ghost is and I suggest you go look in the woods" Valerie said.

"But even if I find him, how will I even talk to him? Last I checked ghosts don't exactly speak English" Sam said.

Valerie thought for a second and then smiled as she thought of an idea, she threw some more sand into the fire and more smoke gathered. It then formed the shape of a ghost and circled around Sam, she gasped as the smoke then hit her body.

"Okay Sam say something" Valerie said.

"Kiel kio?" Sam asked but instead of English, it came out in Esperanto/ Ghost language.

She then gasped and covered her mouth as Valerie said, "There. Now you can speak to Danny without any troubles"

The next day Danny and Dani were travelling through the forest. They both then stopped as Danny said, "Hey how about we break for lunch?"

"Great idea. All this walking has made me crazy hungry" Dani said with a giggle.

She closed her eyes and then opened them to reveal them glowing very brightly, she looked around and then smiled as she saw a medium sized tree up that had fallen up ahead. She flew over and started going through the branches. Danny smirked and pulled her out of the way.

"Alright kid step aside and let a real ghost show you how it's done" Danny said and then started going through the branches.

"Sure it's easy now, I gave you a head start" Dani retorted with a smirk.

"Yes! All these apples are still fresh, looks like this tree had only fallen down a few moments ago" Danny said as he started gathering apples.

"I knew I was onto something. What can I say? I have killer senses and instincts" Dani said with pride.

Danny scoffed at that as he came out of the branches with apples, Dani's eyes widened when she suddenly sensed something. She then panicked and shoved Danny into the hole where the tree had fallen and whispered, "STAY DOWN!"

"What is it?" Danny asked knowing that Dani wouldn't act like this unless something was wrong.

Danny looked above the tree branch and looked around in the distance, he then suddenly saw someone with a spear walking in the distance.

"Dani! Turn invisible and hide in here" Danny whispered as he shoved her inside the hole of the tree. She did what she was told and remained quiet, Danny turned invisible and remained in the hole.

Dani watched from the crack of the tree and then suddenly a pair of black boots stood in front of the tree, she became scared when she saw the spear. She then heard the human stand on top of the tree, Dani accidently then moved a little and made a little noise. The human on top who was wearing a black snow coat with a hood covering a little of her face heard the noise and pointed her spear below her.

Danny gasped and knew what he had to do. He turned visible and floated behind her and shouted, "GET AWAY!"

He shoved the human away making her drop her anti ghost spear as she fell to the ground, he then flew up to her. She picked up her spear and pointed it at him, but he blasted it to pieces and then picked her up by the collar of her jacket and held her in the air as the hood fell off revealing the frightened face of Sam.

His anger then turned to shock as he recognised her and then he dropped her to the ground.

"Sam?" Danny asked.

She grabbed the broken spear and then hit him hard on the head with the stick part.

"OW!" He shouted.

He then dodged a couple of more swings and then grabbed the stick, he then said, "Sam stop! It's me! Danny"

She calmed down and then looked at him, she then smiled as she recognised him. "Danny? Is it really you?"

"Yeah. It's really me" He answered with a smile.

She dropped the stick and laughed a little in amazement, "Wow! I heard you were a ghost, I just didn't realise you looked so much like a ghost"

"Yeah well look at you. You really changed. Wait a minute you can talk! Uh what I meant was you can understand me?" He asked.

"Yeah. The Spirits did it so when I found you, I could talk to you" She answered.

"You've been looking for me? How come?" He asked.

She reached into her bag and pulled out the amulet and showed it to him as she answered, "This is why"

"You've kept this after all these years?" Danny asked feeling really happy.

"The Great Spirits told our shaman that this amulet bonds us as one, so you and I have to go to Hokani Falls and on the night of the Equinox we have to burn this" Sam explained.

His happiness then changed to confusion and a slight bit of anger as he asked, "Wait burn it?"

"It's no big deal. It's only a little trinket" Sam said with a weak smile.

"A little trinket?" Danny asked now feeling a little angrier. She then said, "We were kids"

"Look the Spirits won't let me get married until it's destroyed" She finished.

"Hmmm…let me think about this. Sorry can't help you" Danny said.

"What?!" She exclaimed in shock. He then said, "Go have fun burning the silly little trinket on your own"

"You don't understand! We have to do it together otherwise it won't work" She said. Dani then came out and asked, "What won't work?"

"Uh Sam this is my sister Danielle or as she likes to be called Dani with an I. Dani this Sam" Danny quickly introduced.

"So you're Sam. Danny was just dreaming about you" Dani said with a smile.

Danny's eyes widened and he blushed with embarrassment, Sam then chuckled a little. Danny then said with gritted teeth, "I was not!"

"Was too!" Dani retorted. She then mimicked him, "Sam! Sam!"

He covered her mouth and then grabbed her hand and started walking away, "Well it was nice to see you again Sam but Dani and I have plans to go to Crowberry Ridge"

"Wait! Your just gonna walk away? You know neither of us can get on with our lives until we burn this amulet" Sam said.

"I'll take my chances" Danny said.

She was silent at first, but then she tried one last time, "Okay fine. I guess I'll just wait until the Spirits turn you back into a human and send you to find me"

Dani's eyes widened in fear. She stopped walking and faced Danny as she asked with worry, "W-would they do that?'

"No! No of course not" Danny reassured her. Sam then asked, "Well how do you know?"

"What if they did change you back into a human? You wouldn't be my brother anymore. I don't want to lose you" Dani said really starting to get scared.

Danny looked back and forth between Sam and Dani and then sighed, "Okay. We'll go to Hokani Falls"

He then smiled at Dani and said, "But after that just the two of us, we'll race down to Crowberry Ridge"

"Pinkie swear?" Dani asked holding out her pinkie. Danny chuckled and shook her pinkie with his own, "Pinkie swear"

"Ready?" Sam asked. Danny groaned and started walking the other way, "As I'll ever be"

"Um…Hokani Falls is the other way" Sam corrected. Danny turned around and said with annoyance, "I knew that"

Sam and Dani both laughed and then Dani said as they began to follow him, "No he didn't. He has the worse sense of directions"

"That is not true" Danny called back.

"One time in the middle of the night…." Dani began to tell Sam.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Danny's Lesson on Romance

By the afternoon, Danny frowned with annoyance as Dani kept telling Sam some embarrassing stories about him, he trailed behind them just listening on and looking away with embarrassment.

"When we first met, Danny didn't know the first thing about being a ghost" Dani continued. "One time, we were getting lunch and he stuck his big head inside a hollow tree and I told him not to do that because you don't know who lives there but he did, because you can't tell Danny nothing. The next thing you know, he spent the whole week smelling like a stinky skunk"

Sam snickered at that and said, "Something tells me that stinky skunk was an improvement"

Danny growled quietly getting more annoyed as Dani continued to talk to Sam. Danny stopped as he saw Victor and Demetri fly away from a nearby river where two female Vultures named Tina and Marge were having a drink of water.

"Alright we'll catch you later!" Victor called out. Demetri then added, "Yeah we have to work out a little"

They both then saw Danny and said, "Hey ghost boy/ How's it going eh?"

"Hey guys" Danny said.

"Boy are we glad to see you" Victor said. Demetri then said, "We found a couple of real female vultures, they're down there by the stream"

They both turned and waved to them, "Bye"

Marge said as she swallowed some water, "Those guys are weird"

"Don't look, it'll only encourage them" Tina said and they went right back to drinking some water and chatting to each other.

"They won't give us a chance though. So we were thinking that maybe you could help with picking an opening like, 'Hey I see you like eating dead flesh'" Victor said.

"Or maybe even a sonnet like, 'Shall I compare thee to a summers dew?'" Demetri suggested which Danny rolled his eyes at.

"Forget that brainy stuff! They're not owls, we don't want to bore them to death" Victor scoffed.

"Excuse me!" They all heard Sam call out. Demetri and Victor both started panicking as they saw her walking back with Dani.

They both scattered and hid behind Danny screaming, "Hunter! / Every vulture for himself!"

"It's okay. This is Sam, she's with me and Danny" Dani said.

They both sighed in relief and came out of hiding. Victor then began introductions, "How's it going? I'm Victor and this is my brother Deme…"

Sam cut them off and said, "Danny what's the hold up? We have to set up camp on that far peak before sundown. Oh nice to meet you two"

"Scary isn't she?" Danny asked them in a whisper with a smirk.

"Come on! We're running out of day light" Sam said. Danny walked in front of her and said, "Sam calm down, we got plenty of time"

"A smart traveller always prepares for unexpected delays" Sam said.

"Well this won't be a delay if you let me have a minute to give these guys a little romantic advice" Danny said.

Sam was silent but then she and Dani started laughing hysterically as Sam then said, "Really? Romantic advice from you? This coming from the guy whose pants fell down when he went to go ask Paulina out on a date?"

Dani laughed even harder after hearing that. Sam then said, "Okay Mr Romantic Advice, let's see what you got"

Danny smirked and decided he was going to prove Sam wrong, "You know boys I think this calls for more than just a good opening line"

"It does?" Demetri asked.

"Absolutely. What really impresses the ladies is acts of bravery" Danny said.

"Sounds scary" Victor said. Danny then continued, "Oh no you just have to pretend to be brave. So here's the plan, I'll go down and act all scary and then you guys will come over the beaver damn and rescue them"

"Oh okay" They both said and then followed Danny down to the river to put his plan into action.

"This plan is not gonna work. Shouldn't we stop him?" Sam asked. Dani giggled and shook her head, "It's no use. This falls under the category of 'You can't tell Danny nothing'. Let's just sit back and watch"

Tina and Marge continued to drink some water when suddenly they heard, "BOOOOO! BOOOOOOO! BOOOOOO!"

They looked up and saw Danny up on a rock continuing shouting, "BOOOOOO! OOOOOOOOOO! BOOOOOO!"

"What's wrong with him?" Marge asked. Tina suggested, "Maybe he ate some bad salmon"

Dani and Sam sat down on a log and just watched, Danny continued to make noise while Demetri and Victor hid behind the beaver damn waiting for their cue.

"BEWARE! I'M A SCARY EVIL GHOST! AND I'M GONNA RIP YOU TO SHREADS! BOOOOOOO!" Danny shouted. Tina and Marge just looked at each other with confusion. Danny noticed that Demetri and Victor didn't come out and so he repeated with more emphasis, "I SAID I'M GONNA RIP YOU TO SHREADS!"

"Oh that's our cue!" Victor whispered and then they both came out and started acting bravely. "Do not fear fair female vultures! I Victor and my brother Demetri will save you!"

Marge and Tina looked at each other and rolled their eyes, knowing that this was all an act. Demetri then said, "If you want to get to them, you'll have to kill us first!"

"Oh wait! Maybe not kill us but just push us down or something" Demetri corrected.

Danny ran up to them on the beaver damn and released a ghostly wail into the air, but instead of acting brave Victor and Demetri became scared and jumped into the water. Danny watched them in confusion and saw them now floating down the river waving goodbye to Marge and Tina. Sam groaned in annoyance while Dani laughed hysterically.

"Hey wait guys! Where you going? Don't leave!" Danny called out as he walked in the river.

The girls growled at him and he chuckled nervously at them, they both then kept pecking him on the head and then they both shoved half his body inside the beaver damn. Sam and Dani at first were silent but then they both threw their heads back and laughed hysterically as Marge and Tina flew off.

Sam and Dani walked over near the beaver damn and Sam said with a smirk, "Hey Danny! I thought you were supposed to scaring Vultures"

"Do you think you can help me out here? This damn is made out of a type of wood that ghosts can't phase out of" Danny said as he tried pushing himself out with his legs.

"Do all of his plans end up with his head stuck in something?" Sam asked.

"Most of them" Dani giggled.

"Dani!" Danny shouted. Dani retorted, "Well they do"

"Calm down Danny, we'll try and get you out of here" Sam said.

She picked up a stick and was about to climb onto the damn when she saw the water, she became a little nervous but then she slowly along with Dani climbed onto the damn and stood above where Danny was stuck, she then rammed the stick where the hole was.

"OW!" Danny said as he felt the stick poking into his back.

Sam started pushing but there was no budge. Dani then said, "This would be a whole lot easier if he didn't have such a fat head"

Sam tried again but this time Danny tried pushing again, Sam suddenly slipped and fell on top of Danny's back while Dani accidently fell inside the beaver damn along with Danny through a hole. The bag fell off Sam's shoulder and landed in the water.

"Oh no! The amulet is in my bag and now it's in the water!" Sam panicked.

Danny looked through a hole in the wall and saw the bag, "It's floating right in front of you, just grab it"

Sam was about to reach out and grab it when suddenly she had a flashback from when she nearly drowned when she was a kid and pulled her hand back feeling scared. She then said, "I-I can't do it. You get it!"

"I'm a little busy here!" Danny called out and kept pushing.

Suddenly as Danny pushed one last time, the entire damn fell apart but the water flowed over and pushed the bag downstream and into the stronger currents. Sam gasped, "Oh no! The amulet!"

They all ran after the bag on land, but they were too late and it fell over the small waterfall. Dani said as they looked around for it, "I guess this would qualify as one of those unexpected delays"

Danny then smiled and pointed out, "There it is"

Sam sighed in relief as the bag washed up onto the shore, but then suddenly from a log a raccoon came out and saw the bag. He then laughed and grinned as he saw it and started rummaging through it.

"HEY CUT IT OUT! THAT'S MY STUFF!" Sam shouted.

The racoon didn't listen and kept rummaging through the bag, he then grinned as he pulled out the amulet and nodded in satisfaction. Sam then demanded, "No! Put that back right now!"

The raccoon shrugged and laughed as he ran off with it, they all ran down to where her bag was but there was no sign of the raccoon anywhere. She growled and turned to Danny and shouted, "Thanks a lot Danny! This is all your fault!"

"My fault?!" Danny asked.

"If you hadn't stopped to help those vultures, none of this would have happened!" Sam shouted.

"Woah! You're the one who took part in destroying an entire beaver damn!" Danny retorted.

"Well I wouldn't have destroyed it if you hadn't got your head stuck in it!" Sam retorted back.

"I'm not the one who had the bag in reach and then let if float away!" Danny snapped. "My head was stuck, what's your excuse?!"

Sam was silent but then she growled and walked away from them. Danny sighed, they both then heard Sam as she sat down on a rock, "What am I gonna do now? If I can't burn the amulet, I'll never be able to marry Dash"

Danny remained silent and just looked down in regret, part of what happened was his fault and as they slept that night, he woke up unable to fall asleep. He looked at Sam's sleeping body and then got up and decided to set things right.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Stealing Back The Amulet

The sun rose over the hills, Sam woke up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She then looked around and discovered that she was alone, there was no sign of Dani or Danny anywhere.

"Dani? Danny? Where are you guys?" Sam called out.

Suddenly Dani came out of the bushes and started talking quickly, "Sam! Danny spent the whole night untangling those tracks! And let me tell you I didn't think he could do it because they were all forward, backwards, crossing each other, sideways, longways…"

"Dani stop. Where is Danny?" Sam asked cutting her off.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you. He found river bandit's hideout" Dani finished. Sam smiled and said, "Show me"

In the middle of the forest, Danny stayed behind a tree and looked up at the hole in the tree. He knew that racoons were nocturnal so he waiting for them to fall asleep. He then heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Dani and Sam coming towards him.

"Where is it? Did you get it yet?" Sam asked loudly. Danny shushed her and said in a whisper, "I don't have it yet. It's up in the tree, I'm waiting for them to fall asleep and then I'll climb up there and grab it"

"Why don't you just go indivisible and get it?" Sam asked. Dani answered as she pointed to some of the branches at the top, "Neither of us can. Some of the branches and bark are coated with ectoranium. If we're not careful, we could be hurt by it"

Sam then groaned and ran over to the tree, she started climbing it. Danny shook his head in disbelief and stood at the bottom of it and asked, "Sam! What are you doing?"

"I'm getting my amulet back" She said.

"Let me handle this. You could fall" Danny said. Sam just shushed him and said, "I'm trying to concentrate"

She then continued to climb, but then she slipped on a branch and fell down landing on two branches. Danny and Dani cringed but then gasped as they heard the racoon who stole the amulet named Rico wake up and shout, "Hey! Hey! Hey!"

His head popped out and he shouted, "Do you any of you morons know the meaning of the term nocturnal?! Anyone!"

Danny then decided to distract them while Sam climbed to get the amulet. He then started, "Uh sorry about that! It was completely my fault! Just me! I really need to control my powers better"

"Um listen you got something of ours" He finished which made Rico look down at them and narrow his eyes at him. Danny then continued nervously, "It's an amulet that's about this big and round sort of"

Rico simply smirked and said, "Maybe I do, maybe I don't. That's for me to know and for you to find out. Either way finders' keepers, losers' weepers. It's the way of the woods"

"Hey you didn't find it! You stole it thief! I saw you!" Dani shouted at him, knowing he was lying.

"Alright you got me! That's what we do" Rico admitted and then as he continued to talk, more raccoons came out of the tree and sat on the branches. "That's what we do. We rob from the rich and give to the less fortunate. You know like uh…us!"

The three trees were completely occupied by Rico's band of raccoons, they all giggled at Danny and Dani, completely unaware that Sam was still climbing behind them.

Dani smirked as she thought of an idea and said, "I don't think you wanna mess with Danny. He's a lean mean racoon butt kicking machine you bunch of fruitloops!"

Danny looked back up at them and chuckled nervously and then without warning they started throwing pine cones at him, he winced and ducked down as the raccoons rapidly fired the pine cones.

"Go ahead! He can take it!" Dani kept pushing.

Danny put up a shield around them and asked in a whisper, "Dani! What are you doing?!"

"I'm tricking them into using all their pine cones" Dani answered. Danny then pointed out, "It's a pine forest!"

"OW!" He cried as he accidently dropped his shield for a moment and then put it back up. Dani eyes widened at her mistake and said, "Oh. This could take a while"

"Woah! Hey! What about a trade?!" Danny shouted at Rico.

"Woah hold your fire! Hold your fire!" Rico commanded and then they all stopped firing. Rico then said with interest, "He wants to trade"

"Ooh a trade" They all repeated. Rico then asked, "So what you got ghost boy?"

"Uh I got lots of stuff…how about….pine cone?" Danny asked hopefully.

As Rico and Danny continued to talk, Sam reached a hole in the tree and saw the string of the amulet inside, she then reached in and grabbed it but when she pulled it out, holding onto the pendant part was a baby racoon.

"Sorry about this little one" Sam whispered and she then flicked him back in the hole and sighed in relief as she put the amulet around her neck.

She then gasped at the sight of the sad face of the baby racoon, she awed but then the baby cried out loudly, "MAMA!"

All the racoons turned to face her and now they were really mad. Sam chuckled nervously and said, "Hi"

"Sam I think it's time to go!" Danny shouted.

Sam screamed as she dropped out of the tree, she grabbed onto a branch but it broke and she landed on two branches. She stood up holing the broken branch in her hands and watched as the racoons started coming at her. She turned and jumped to another tree and the racoons followed her, she then jumped to another one but the tree began to fall and she screamed as she fell forwards. But before she could fully fall, she jumped onto another huge tree branch, she then turned and began to run but stopped as she saw more racoons coming after her. She started using her stick and swatting them off the branch even though she fully didn't like the idea of hurting animals.

"Sam! Behind you!" Danny called out.

She turned and saw more racoons behind her, all the racoons then jumped on her and they all began to fall, just as she was about to hit the ground, her stick got stuck between two light branches and swung her off as if she was a rock on a slingshot.

"Woah! She's not bad" Dani said impressed.

Sam landed on another tree, she thought it was over but then she looked down and saw the racoons starting to climb up the tree below her. Danny then thought of something and said to Dani, "I got an idea. Come on!"

They both ran over there and Danny called out to Sam, "Sam go to the top!"

"What?! I'm trying to get down!" Sam called back. Danny then said, "Just listen to me! I know what I'm doing!"

"Hello?! I want what you took from me!" Rico said angrily as he got in front of the other racoons. He then laughed as Sam started climbing up. Danny then called out, "Yes! Keep going!"

Sam continued to climb as he then ran over to another spot, she continued to climb and then the wait of her and the racoons started pushing the top of the tree down sideways, she grabbed onto the end of the branch and hung there tightly.

"Nowhere to run to baby and nowhere to hide" Rico said with a grin.

Danny climbed up the nearest tree near them and then called out, "Sam let go!"

"What?! This is your plan?!" Sam asked in disbelief. Danny then said, "Just trust me!"

Sam though about it and saw Rico coming closer and closer to her. She then shook her head and said, "Danny this better work!"

She let go of the branch and the racoons were flung off. She screamed as she fell, Danny then reached out his arm and grabbed her but she dragged her down with him, she was on top of him as they fell and when they hit the ground, Danny was flipped onto his stomach and Sam was on his back and they started sliding down the snow, they both screamed as they leapt off a small hill and landed softly into a pile of snow.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Sam's Lesson on Romance

Danny and Sam climbed out of the snow and then looked up at where they slid down, they both looked at each other and they both began to laugh hysterically.

"That was a lot of racoons" Danny said through his laughter.

"I can't believe I outran them" Sam said. Danny then continued, "And then when you jumped out of that tree…"

"Oh! And the way you caught me…" Sam continued and then they both finished, "You were amazing!"

"I'm just glad we finally got the old Sam back" Danny said. Sam's smile dropped a little as she asked, "What do you mean 'the old Sam'?"

"The fun Sam! Come on you know you've been kind of a stick in the mud this entire trip" Danny said with a smirk.

Sam was silent and she furrowed her eyebrows at him but before he could say anything, Dani flew down with a look of disgust on her face.

"Ewe! What stinks?" Dani asked. She then smelled around and covered her nose, "Eugh! That's the most disgusting thing I've ever smelled! Where's it coming from?"

Danny then smelled the same scent and cringed in disgust, he then pointed to the right and said, "Its coming from over there. Let's check it out"

Sam sighed in frustration but then followed them, all three of them followed the scent to the source. It was Demetri and Victor and they were rolling around in some sort of foul smelling mud. They all walked up to them and continued to cringe in disgust.

"Uh what are you two doing?" Dani asked.

"Oh hey largish and smallish ghost. We're still getting the brush off those female vultures" Victor said.

"Yeah they seem immune to our rugged good looks, so we thought we'd appeal to their olfactory senses" Demetri finished as he covered himself more with the stuff.

"For example, I'm wearing essence of wet leaf compost with just a hint of sandalwood" Victor said as he covered himself with the muddy leaves making them disgusted even more.

"And I'm augmenting my natural vulture musk with a blend of pine needles and river mud" Demetri said as he slid in the mud.

"I got news for you little brother, that wasn't mud" Victor said.

"Okay that's just gross" Sam said really disgusted.

"Guys listen I have another plan" Danny said.

"Oh yeah I think we've seen enough of your romantic expertise" Sam said sarcastically.

Dani began to laugh hysterically earning her a look of annoyance from Danny who just shook his head and said, "Look don't we have an amulet to burn?"

"Oh I'm sure we can spare a moment. Boys allow me to give you some advice" Sam said. Demetri and Victor nodded and she continued, "Look what you boys need here is a woman's point of view and a plan that actually works"

She took some mud off Victor and then flung it away, it hit Danny's face and he wiped it off really annoyed. A few minutes later, Dani ran down to Marge and Tina and hid behind them as she said, "Hi I'm playing with my two best friends and I need a place to hide"

They both smiled at her and began aweing, "Oh isn't she the cutest little thing? / I could just eat her up"

"Okay guys get going" Sam whispered to Victor and Demetri as they all hid behind some trees.

While Victor walked down with lots of confidence, Demetri was scared to go down there and had to be nudged by Sam. They both walked up to Tina and Marge and Victor said, "Oh hey ladies. We're just looking for our friend"

"Uh a girl ghost?" Tina asked.

"Why yes" Victor said.

"White hair?" Marge then asked.

"That's right" Victor said.

"About this big?" Tina then asked gesturing to a specific height. Victor smiled and said, "Yes that's her"

"Haven't seen her" Marge lied. Dani giggled and came out and exclaimed, "Here I am! I fooled you two that means I win"

"Oh there's no beating you little one" Victor said and then began to tickle her. Tina and Marge awed at the sight.

"You have such a way with children" Marge said.

"Oh yeah we have lots of little friends. Such as a little weasel, a little badger and oh we even got some little baby bunny friends"

Demetri continued to be quiet and shy. Victor noticed this and frowned a little but then smiled again and asked, "So would you ladies be interested in eating something dead with us?"

"Oh that's okay. We just ate…" Tina began to say when Marge elbowed her and then corrected, "We love something dead"

"Really? Well so do us. Right little brother?" Victor asked.

Demetri couldn't take it anymore and then just exploded, "Shall I compare thee to a summer's dew? Though it art more lovely and dewy than you"

Victor face palmed himself while Danny and Sam cringed at the scene. Tina then asked as she and Marge began walking with Victor, "What's wrong with him?"

"Don't mind my little brother. He was trampled on by an elk herd when he was little" Victor lied. Demetri looked down sadly and said, "That's not true. It was only half a herd"

He then followed them. Dani smirked and said as she turned around to leave, "Smooth"

"Um remind me again, who's the better vulture match maker?" Sam asked Danny with a smirk.

"Beginner's luck" Danny retorted as all three of them then continued on their way to Hokani Falls.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Sorry about the long wait**


	8. Feels Like Home

Danny, Dani and Sam continued to walk along the path near a lane of water. Dani giggled as she walked across the rocks near the water.

"Dani be careful" Sam said with caution.

"Relax. She's fine, she's just looking for lunch" Danny said.

"Yeah. Don't worry Sam, I'm always careful" Dani said.

She spoke to soon when she accidently slipped on a rock and fell into the water. Danny laughed a little and helped her out of the water as she giggled a little, she then phased the water off her intangibly.

Danny then looked ahead and said, "Oh hey we're making great time guys. We just have to follow this trail until we hit the river"

Sam froze as he continued, "And then we can either fly or swim across it, though I'm sure Dani will prefer to swim through it"

Dani laughed and said, "You know it"

Danny then finished looking at Sam, "Then it's just a little ways to Hokani Falls. By the rate we're travelling, we'll be there by lunch time tomorrow"

Sam smiled weakly and suggested, "That's uh….a good plan. But how about this? We go up that ridge to that mountain and then we climb up those cliffs and we walk across that snow bridge ad avoid the river all together"

Danny and Dani gave her strange looks and looked between the two paths. Sam then said with a proud smile, "That makes more sense to me"

"That doesn't make any sense. One that's way out of the way and two there's too much up and not enough down" Dani said.

"I agree so I vote for the river" Danny said raising his hand with a smirk. Dani then raised hers and said, "Me too. Sorry Sam that's two to one and that means we win"

Dani then went back to the water to get some fish. Sam was shocked but she was determined to have things done her way so she crossed her arms and pointed out, "Well it's my amulet"

"So?" Danny scoffed.

"And my wedding" Sam tried again.

"Then have your honeymoon up there" Danny said sarcastically. "Because if we go that way now, we'll have to walk all night just to make it to the falls in time"

Sam shrugged and said, "Fine then I'll meet you there"

Danny shook his head and asked, "Sam what's wrong with you? Why do you want to avoid the river?"

Before Sam could answer Dani caught a fish and threw it in the air, it landed on Sam and she screamed and walked backwards and then fell into the water. She emerged and panicked and quickly walked out of the water and sat by the wall looking at the water with fear and panting heavily.

"What's the matter with you?" Dani asked. "You act like you're afraid of fish"

Sam didn't say anything as she held her legs to her chest. Danny and Dani then began to laugh as Dani teased, "I can't believe it!"

She then picked up the fish and held it at Sam and started mocking her in a joking way, "Hi my name is Sam and I'm afraid of fish"

As Dani continued to tease her, Danny stopped laughing as he saw Sam was getting upset. He cleared his throat and said, "Ah Dani come on stop it please"

But Dani didn't hear him as she continued, "Oh the fish is so scary! It's gonna eat me!"

"Dani stop it" Danny tried again but Dani didn't stop and this time he snapped, "Dani stop!"

Dani stopped and dropped the fish, she looked at him in shock. He had never snapped at her like that before, he then sighed and sat down next to Sam and said, "We were just kidding around about the fish"

"No it's not the fish" Sam admitted. She then sighed and said, "It's the water"

"Ever since that day I fell through the ice when we were kids…I just been so afraid of the water" She finished.

"Oh. Sorry I didn't realise" Danny said. "So yesterday at the river?"

Sam nodded and said, "That's why I didn't grab my bag at the river. It wasn't your fault we lost the amulet, it was mine and I'm sorry for blaming you"

Danny gave her a small smile and said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "Hey we got it back together and that's all that matters right?"

She returned the smile and nodded at him. Dani frowned that she got in trouble for her joke and wacked the fish away from her. Danny and Sam then stood up as he asked, "Are you ready to keep going?"

"But…I'll never be able to cross that river" Sam said.

"We can do that together too" Danny said. Sam smiled warmly at him as they continued their journey to Hokani falls.

They crossed through a grassy field. Sam pushed back some grass but then jumped as a flock of birds flew out, she then laughed and looked embarrassed. Danny laughed as they kept going, but forgot to hold the grass back for Dani who looked at them both with a frown. She was starting to feel a bit left out of the group and felt that Sam was taking her big brother away from her.

 _Funny how it turns out_

 _That everything can change_

 _What I feel right now_

 _Is not the same as yesterday_

Danny laughed as they kept going, but forgot to hold the grass back for Dani who looked at them both with a frown. She was starting to feel a bit left out of the group and felt that Sam was taking her big brother away from her.

 _There's more than I imagined_

 _Deep inside my heart_

They all then came to a fallen tree acting as a bridge and just when Dani was about to go first, Danny stopped her and she watched in shock as he allowed Sam to go first.

 _Emotions that I never knew_

 _And this is just the start_

Dani shook her head and just flew right through Sam intangibly. Sam shivered for a second and looked back at Danny who shrugged, he then came across and they both laughed about that it was the first time a ghost had gone through her intangibly, while Dani just frowned.

 _So many things I've been missing' not_

 _Watching' but, that was all in the past_

 _Now I realize_

 _There's so much more to learn,_

 _I'm ready for the world_

A little bit later, they were riding mammoths. Sam sat in front of Danny while Dani sat behind Danny. He looked back at her and gave her a smile which she returned, suddenly the mammoth they were riding jumped back a bit after hitting some steam from a small geyser, they all held on tightly as the mammoth landed back down and continued on. Danny and Sam then both laughed at what happened, not realising that Dani was holding now floating behind them after almost falling to the ground.

 _Not scared of letting go_

 _Now I realize_

 _There's so much more to feel_

 _And my heart knows it's real_

 _The part of me, so long forgotten,_

 _Is calling, and this feels like home_

 _Home, home, feels just like home_

They were all walking through a snow covered forest with Dani trailing behind them. Danny then smirked at Sam and nudged into a tree causing some snow to fall on her.

 _Right from the start, been friends forever_

 _But somehow we're meant to be together_

Sam brushed off the snow and smirked back at him, she then nudged a tree while he wasn't looking but instead of the snow falling on him, the pile fell on her. Danny noticed and they both laughed at what happened, Dani rolled her eyes and looked at them with annoyance.

 _I feel like you show me_

 _How to find my way home_

A little bit later in the early evening, Sam laughed as Danny picked her up and flew her in the air. Both of them were starting to feel feelings for each other but they didn't know it yet. Dani however felt like she was a third wheel and Danny wasn't spending as much time with her as he used to.

 _Now I realize_

 _There's so much more to feel_

 _And my heart knows it's real_

 _The part of me, so long forgotten,_

When they got to a hill, Sam pushed Danny down it and then she slid down and they both laughed in excitement as they rode down the hill. Dani slipped and slid down feeling really down. When Danny and Sam reached the bottom, Sam then threw a snowball at his face and he began to chase after her while Dani just sighed sadly and sat at the bottom of the hill.

 _Is calling, and this feels like home_

 _Home, home, feels just like home_

Sam continued to run but then stopped as she came to the edge of the river. She froze and looked at it fearfully. Danny caught up with her and noticed her fear, he looked at her with sympathy and said, "It's the only way Sam"

Sam knew that it was the only way but was still afraid. Danny just smiled at her and said, "Let me help you"

She looked at him and then smiled and nodded. He held out his hand to her and she took it, he then started slowly leading her into the water. She tried to walk back but he didn't let her go as she said, "I change my mind"

"Nope too late for that" He said as they were now ankle deep in water. "Whatever happens just don't let go"

"Okay" She said nervously.

They walked into the water and continued to go deeper and deeper, he then signalled for her to take a deep breath as they went under. Sam took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she felt them going under the water.

 _Now I realize_

 _There's so much more to learn,_

 _I'm ready for the world_

 _Not scared of letting go_

She then opened her eyes and smiled at the sight of turtles swimming past her and Danny as they swam across, she then saw a school of fish swim past them. It was truly a beautiful sight to see and now she felt she was no longer afraid of the water.

 _Now I realize_

 _There's so much more to feel_

 _And my heart knows it's real_

 _The part of me, so long forgotten,_

 _Is calling, and this feels like home_

 _This feels like home, home, home_

 _Feels just like home_

 _Feels just like home_

She let go of Danny's hand and swam up to the surface, Danny and her then climbed out of the river and they both laughed at Sam's achievement.

"I did it! I did it!" Sam cheered. She then smiled warmly at Danny and hugged him, "Thank you Danny"

He smiled at her hug and hugged her back, they both let go and continued walking along while Dani was on the other side of the river watching them. She sighed sadly and looked down, feeling like she was losing her big brother the more time he spent with Sam.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Sorry about the long wait. Been really busy with uni assignments.**


	9. The Avalanche

Dani sat looking down sadly at the ground, Demetri was flying by and then saw her. He landed down and sat down next to her, also looking down in the dumps.

"Hey smallish ghost" Demetri said. "Where's big ghost?"

"With Sam" Dani answered sadly. "He never has time for me anymore. He's too busy helping her"

"Sheesh! Boy do I know how you feel. My own brother gave me the heave ho and all for a babe. Actually two really hot babes" Demetri said. "You better make sure your brother doesn't walk out on you"

Her eyes widened at the thought, but then she shook it off and said, "He wouldn't do that to me"

Demetri scoffed and said gesturing to the sky, "I said the same thing eh, but get a look at Vulture-anova over there"

Dani looked at the sky and saw Victor laughing with the girls and then he said, "Shall I compare thee to a summer's dew?"

"Oh did you make that up?" Tina asked. Marge then gushed, "He's such a poet"

Demetri sighed and said as he flew off, "I guess I'll see you around little ghost"

Dani then really began to worry about what Demetri said. Would Danny leave her for Sam? Unsure she decided to head over to the other side, not really in the mood for swimming she flew over the river and landed on the shore. She then heard the laughter of Danny and Sam, she stayed behind the rocks and watched as Sam laughed as Danny told her a story while they sat in front of a fire.

"Anyway we spent the whole day trying to get away from Klemper as he kept shouting, 'Will you be my friend?!'" Danny finished.

Sam laughed again while Dani just rolled her eyes in annoyance at the interaction between them. Sam then said, "This is the most fun I had since we were kids"

She then rubbed her arms feeling a little cold and asked Danny, "Hey aren't you cold from the night air?"

"Not really. Since Dani and I discovered we had ice cores, the cold doesn't really affect us" Danny said.

They both smiled warmly and both were feeling something different about each other, they both then remembered what they were going to do the next day and looked away from each other. Sam then said with a sad sigh, "So Hokani Falls, I guess we'll make it in time after all"

"I guess" Danny said.

"A lot sure has changed since the last time we were there" Sam said.

"No kidding" Danny said understanding what she was talking about. He then began to realise that he was falling in love with her but knew that they couldn't be together since she was getting married.

Unknown to him, Sam was starting to feel the same way but then remembered she was engaged to Dash. Sam then asked, "Do you ever miss being human Danny? I mean have you ever thought about uh…changing back?"

Dani's eyes widened as she heard that question she had been dreading Sam would ask him, she looked at Danny and hoped his answer would be no.

But her hopes were crushed when she heard him say, "Yeah I…I've thought about it"

"I knew it" Dani said on the verge of tears as she came out of hiding.

Danny and Sam looked at her and realised she was listening to them. Danny then realised his mistake and began to say, "Dani…"

But Dani cut him off and cried, "You're going back with her!"

"Dani wait!" Danny called as Dani suddenly flew off. "Dani stop!"

Danny and Sam looked at each other and then Sam grabbed onto Danny's hand and they flew off after her. Dani kept flying breathing heavily and allowing her tears to fall, she couldn't believe what she just heard! Danny was thinking about leaving her just to be with Sam!

Dani then landed on the ground and began to run farther to the mountains. Behind her she could hear Danny calling out, "Dani!"

Danny landed at the top of the hill and called out, "Danielle! Answer me!"

He looked down and saw Dani's tracks were heading into the mountains. Sam and Danny walked up the mountain following Dani's footprints, but the wind and snow got worse and it was causing the tracks to fade away.

Danny then tried calling out to her again, "DANI!"

When no answer came, they continued on. Sam stopped for a second and watched Danny walk around the corner, she then noticed on the ground footprints that matched Dani's boots going into an ice cave.

"Hello?" Sam called out as she entered the cave. She then called out, "Dani are you in here?"

Suddenly she gasped as she felt some ice fall on her, she looked up at the roof and realised that really loud noises will cause the entire cave to collapse. Sam entered deeper into the cave until she came into an open area inside.

"Where are you? Dani?" Sam whispered.

Suddenly behind her she heard a sniff, she turned and saw it was Dani sitting inside a hole of the cave crying. Dani then said, "Go away"

"Oh Danielle, Danny is worried sick about you" Sam said. She then reached out her hand and said, "Come on I'll take you to him"

Dani shook her head and shouted, "No! I said go away!"

As Dani's echoes bounced around the cave, a little more ice fell from the roof. Sam then pleaded, "Dani please keep your voice down. It's not safe in here"

"I don't care! Just leave me alone!" Dani shouted.

Suddenly the entire cave began to shake, they both looked up and saw the roof began to crack and more ice began to fall. Dani then said and came out of the hole hugging Sam's waist, "Sam! I'm sorry!"

"We're gonna be alright but we gotta go now!" Sam said and then she and Dani began running out of the cave as the roof began to collapse around them.

"Run faster!" Sam shouted.

They both dodged the falling rocks falling. Sam then saw the entrance and said, "We're gonna make it!"

Sam just managed to jump out of the exit when a large rock blocked it, however Dani's leg got stuck. Sam ran back and pulled her out just as another rock fell, they both fell to the ground near the edge of the cliff and panted heavily. Suddenly they heard a noise above them and looked up and screamed as they saw an avalanche heading towards them.

Danny heard their screams and saw the avalanche, he then saw them sitting on the ledge and gasped in fright and screamed, "DANIELLE!"

Dani and Sam held onto each other as the snow broke the ledge and they began sliding down it like a sled. Sam then screamed, "Hang on Dani! Don't let go of me!"

Dani held her tighter but then suddenly, the broken ledge hit a rock and broke, they both fell off and landed on the ground and before they could react the snow fell on top of them and buried them deep within a lot of snow.

Danny flew down to where they were buried and immediately began to dig through the snow, he kept digging and digging deeper and deeper until finally he saw the face of Dani.

"Dani!" He shouted. He dug more snow out of the hole and then phased Dani and placed her down, he then phased Sam out of the hole and placed her down.

They both breathed deeply and then both he and Dani looked at each other, Dani was on the verge of tears again knowing that the avalanche was her fault and she nearly got herself and Sam killed.

Danny looked at her gently and said, "Dani, what would I have done if anything happened to you?"

Dani sniffled and began to cry again. She then said, "Y-you're gonna leave me"

She then gestured to Sam and said, "You said you missed being one of them"

She then buried her face in her hands and continued to cry, Danny and Sam looked at each other both knowing that their conversation is what set Dani off in the first place. Sam and Danny sighed sadly at each other and then Sam walked off leaving him alone with Dani.

"You're going back with her aren't you?" Dani asked.

Danny looked at her and said, "I do miss things but…you're my sister. I'll never leave you"

Dani cried again and then crawled over and hugged him tightly, Danny returned the hug and rubbed soothing circles on her back and said, "Not ever"

Sam sat down and looked at the amulet around her neck, she then looked back at Danny and Dani and thought that maybe it'd be better if she just left once they burned the amulet tomorrow night.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. The Equinox

The night of the Equinox had arrived. The Victor, Tina and Marge all sat together on a hill that was near Hokani Falls as the Spirits started to appear in the sky while Demetri sat away from them looking down and almost on the verge of tears from the way that Victor had been treating him.

"Wow this show's giving me the munchies" Victor said. "Hey little brother, how about getting us something dead for us to chew on?"

Demetri sniffled and stood up, "Okay"

Marge gasped and asked the sad vulture sincerely, "Are you crying?"

"No. Well I mean…yeah. It's just these lights are so beautiful" Demetri sniffled.

"Oh he's sensitive" Tina gushed.

Tina and Marge then got up and walked over to Demetri, Victor's jaw dropped as they all sat down and Tina and Marge started snuggling up to Demetri instead of him.

"Hey! I can be sensitive too" Victor scoffed in disbelief.

Demetri smiled at the attention he was now receiving and he said to Tina and Marge, "I like your wing feathers"

"Really?" Marge asked. Demetri nodded and said, "Yeah and I'm a wing man and yours are nice and soft"

Victor scoffed, "Wing man! Why didn't I think of that?"

Danny, Dani and Sam had just arrived at the cave where Danny and Sam would hang out when they were kids, both of them sighed at the memories and there still painted on the wall was the picture that Sam drew on the wall on the day Danny saved her from drowning. They both then just looked down sadly knowing it was nearly over. The lights in then became brighter and all three of them turned and watched in awe. Especially Dani because this was the first time she had the seen the Equinox.

"Is that the Equinox?" Dani asked.

"Yeah Dani. This is it" Danny answered.

They all watched as the lights reached down to the earth and all around them, the snow melted and new grass and flowers had grown. Winter was now officially over and spring had begun.

"My mother's up there somewhere" Sam said looking up at the sky.

"My mum is too" Dani said. "Do you miss her?"

Sam gave Dani a small smile and kneeled down to her height, "Yeah I do. But you don't always have to wait for the lights to find yours Dani"

"She's always with you in here" Sam said as she placed a hand where her core is. "Once you love someone, they stay in your heart forever"

Dani wiped the oncoming tears from her eyes and then hugged Sam around the waist, Sam returned the hug and then she looked at Dani who was looking down the entire time. As much as he wanted to tell Sam he really did love her, he knew it wouldn't work out between them at all since he was a ghost and she was human.

"It's time" Danny said and then Sam and Dani gave each other another tight hug.

Sam lit a small fire, Dani sat with Danny on the other side of the small camp fire while Sam sat on the opposite side. Sam then removed the amulet from around her neck and was about to throw it in when she paused and hesitated as her and Danny looked at each other one more time. Then with a heavy heart, she threw the amulet into the fire and as it burned, small lights danced around the flames and then flew up the ancestors as they faded into the night. The deed was done and now the bond was sent back to the ancestors.

All three of them then looked at each other again. Sam was on the verge of tears, she gave Dani a small smile and said as she gave her a hug, "Dani you be good okay? You're such a sweet little girl"

"Mi perdiĝas vin Sam" Dani said. Sam gasped as she realised that the spell that gave her the ability to speak to them was broken.

Sam was on the verge of crying as Danny then said, "Adiaȗ Sam"

They both just stared at each other with sad eyes. Sam then closed her eyes as some tears fell and she said quietly, "Goodbye"

She then got up and walked away, allowing her tears to fall as she began her journey home. Dani and Danny watched her leave from the ledge of the cave and Danny looked even more heartbroken then before, unaware that Sam was feeling the exact same way.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. It Will Be Me And Dani's Decision

Sam continued to walk back to her home, in her head she felt that she had completed what she needed to do but in her heart she didn't feel like she accomplished anything.

 _If you hear a voice in the middle of the night_

 _Say, and it will be all right, it will be me_

 _If you feel a hand guiding you along_

 _When the path seems wrong, it will be me_

 _There is no mountain that i can't climb_

Danny and Dani headed back to Crowberry ridge and in no time at all, they both made it but even though Dani had done everything to cheer Danny up, he just wasn't happy now that Sam was gone.

 _For you I'd swim through the rivers of time_

 _As you go your way, and i go mine_

Sam came to the river and this time was able to cross it on her own and about another day of walking later she was back home. They had all welcomed her back, Jeremy hugged her tightly and they all began to make the preparations once more for her wedding but even though Sam managed to hide it well, she was still heartbroken and she truly missed Danny and that's when she fully realised that she loved him but when her father asked if she was okay, she pretended it was nothing. At both locations, both Danny and Sam were constantly thinking about each other.

 _Our light will shine, and it will be me_

 _It will be me, it will be me_

It was now night time at Crowberry ridge, Danny kept staring at lake in front of them and just continued looking down. Dani walked over and sat down beside him, she knew he was thinking about Sam and kept thinking it was her fault that he was sad.

"Danny did you give Sam the amulet because you loved her?" Dani asked.

Danny sighed sadly and just said, "It was a long time ago"

"But she's still with you in here" Dani said as she placed her hand on his chest where his heart/core would be. "I can tell. You really love her don't you?"

"Ah Dani it doesn't matter" Danny said. Dani then asked, "Well if you do love her, shouldn't you tell her?"

"It's a little more complicated than that Dani" Danny said. He then shook his head and said, "Anyway it's over now"

He then pretended to smile and said as he ruffled her hair, "Hey I promised you we'd be the first two ghosts to Crowberry Ridge. How about first thing in the morning we rustle up some more berries? Sound good?"

"Well if you're sure" Dani said though she knew Danny better than that.

He chuckled and then made a tent and they both went inside and laid down on their ecto energy made sleeping mats. As soon as Danny was asleep, Dani got out of bed and walked out of the tent, she then stood on the rock and looked up at the lights that began dancing in the sky. She then hoped her mother would hear her for what she was about to ask.

"Mum Danny's so sad and it's all because of me. I'll be okay on my own so if you can hear me, tell the spirits to change Danny back into a human so he can be happy" Dani asked and then hopped back down the rock.

In the morning Danny woke up to the sound of voices outside the tent and then walked out rubbing his tired eyes and when he fully opened them he saw it was Demetri and Victor along with Tina and Marge talking outside.

"Good morning ghost boy" Demetri said. Victor then said, "Oh hey we saw Dani last night"

"We tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen to us" Demetri finished.

Danny's eyes widened as soon as he heard that and asked now concerned, "What? Where was she going?"

"Uh…oh yeah. To get Sam" Victor answered. "She said she was gonna get her back for you"

"Get her back?" Danny asked. He then gasped in fear and shouted in a panic, "Oh no! If she steps foot in the village, the hunter's will get her!"

He then dissolved the tent and started flying at top speed for the village, hoping to get to Dani in time before the hunters do.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **Only two more chapters to go!**

 **Also another announcement, LooneyAces has officially published his new fanfic DANNY PHANTOM: The Ultimate Return! Make sure to check it out and I have now started working on Chapter 10 of the Phantom Twins.**


	12. Ghostly Wedding Crashers

In the village Sam was sitting in the living room once again in her wedding dress, but she was still sad not even Star's and Paulina's constant bickering cheered her up. Jeremy then came into the house and asked, "Are you ready my daughter?"

Sam sighed and answered quietly, "Yes father"

Jeremy's smile dropped and he could tell Sam was down about something. He walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders and asked, "I expected a bride to be smiling on her wedding day. Is there something wrong?"

Sam sighed again and then said, "Dad I'm so confused"

She then stood up and continued, "I thought that when I burned the amulet the bond would be broken, but… in my heart I…."

"I'm sorry dad" She said looking down from his eyes. She then looked up and finished, "I can't marry Dash"

Jeremy was silent, he didn't look mad at her but more understanding. He was about to say something when suddenly they both heard a scream and a woman cry, "A ghost! There's a ghost in the village!"

Sam and Jeremy opened the door and Sam was shocked to see Dani running away from some children who were chasing after her.

"Dani? Wait! Don't hurt her!" Sam called out as she began running after them.

Dani managed to get away from the children but was almost grabbed by some of the men, one of them pulled out a blaster and shot at her, the blast hit her dead on and she tripped over with now cuffs around her wrists and ankles.

"Helpu! Danny helpo! (Help! Danny help!)" Dani began screaming now frightened.

"Don't! Stop it!" Sam shouted.

Dash came out of the house he was staying at and watched the scene. Suddenly a blast was shot at the ground near the humans' feet and then Danny landed in front of Dani and shouted, "Akiri for de ŝi! (Get away from her!)"

All of them ran off, Danny then ripped off the cuffs binding Danny and then held her in her arms as she shook. He then lit one of his hands with ecto energy and held it in front of him.

"Get your weapons!" Dash shouted and all the hunters including Dash grabbed their weapons and started running towards them.

"Dash no!" Sam shouted but she tripped over. "Leave them alone!"

But none of them would listen to her. Dash then tried to attack Danny but he kicked him back and then headed towards the rocks. He looked back at Sam who looked back at them and she yelled at them, "Run guys!"

The hunters started chasing after them as Danny started flying up the rocks, Dash then grabbed a gun that had the ability to stop a ghost from using its powers for an hour and an ecto spear and ordered, "After them!"

Sam got back up and took off the wedding dress, leaving her in pants and a shirt, Jeremy ran up to her and asked, "Sam are you hurt?!"

"I have to stop them!" Sam said and then chased after Dash and the others.

Danny and Dani stopped on a platform on the cliffs. They both then heard Dash shout, "There he is!"

They looked below to see Dash along with two more hunters with him at the bottom. Danny grabbed onto Dani and prepared to fly off but when he turned his back, Dash threw his ecto spear at him which sliced a cut right across his back. He screamed in pain and then glared at Dash, but before he could do anything Dash blasted him with the gun which knocked him back a little.

Dash then started to climb up the rocks, but Danny got up quickly and pushed a boulder down at him, the boulder didn't hit him or the other hunters climbing but it did delay them for a few seconds. Danny grabbed onto Dani and tried to fly but found he couldn't.

"That blast must've shorted out my powers" Danny said as he ran.

He then stopped where a dead tree was hanging on the rocky wall, he knew then saw the hole was small enough to fit Dani in so he put her inside and told her quietly, "Turn invisible and stay low"

He then ran off in an effort to draw Dash and the other hunters away. Dash reached the top and then grabbed his spear that was lodged into the wall and then continued to chase after Danny. Dani heard his footsteps and turned invisible, she watched Dash look for Danny and then saw the trail of ectoplasm on the wall knowing it was Danny's and started following it.

Dani then came out and dropped her invisibility. She suddenly heard, "There you are!"

She gasped at the sight of the two hunters, but before she could fly away they both grabbed her and one held her tightly as the other started tying her hands with ecto rope.

"Ne! Permesu al mi iri! (No! Let me go!)" Dani cried.

They both then stopped when they heard a noise, they all looked up to see Victor and Demetri on the edge of the cliff looking menacingly at the two hunters. They both chuckled nervously and let Dani go, they both then jumped off the cliff and was planning on attacking them but they ended up crashing into the tree branches, but it worked in their favour and the branches broke and landed on the hunters knocking them unconscious.

"Oh! Our heroes!" Tina and Marge cheered and then flew down to kiss their boyfriends.

"Awesome! / Alright man!" Demetri and Victor both cheered as they high fived each other's wings.

"Come on! We have to find Danny" Dani said as Victor then cut her ropes off and they all flew after Dash.

Danny kept running, he was feeling weak from some blood loss but he kept going. He looked back to see the light of Dash's torch coming round the corner. He climbed under some rocks but his blood left a trail on the roof as he climbed out. Dash then came and saw the blood and climbed through following it. Danny landed on a platform and breathed heavily hoping he had lost Dash, but then suddenly he tackled to the ground by Dash, who then picked up his spear and both of them pushed against each other.

Sam was following them, she then gasped at the sight of Danny's green blood trail and screamed, "Danny!"

Although Danny was weak, he started managing to gain the advantage over Dash and started pushing down to the ground and held him to the ground.

"NO STOP!" Sam shouted.

Danny looked up to see Sam standing on a cliff near them, he stopped and stood up. Dash then took advantage of his distracted mind and threw a smoke bomb at his face, causing him to go blind for a second and cough and then Dash pushed him off the edge of the platform.

"DANNY!" Sam screamed as she heard him fall.

Danny screamed as he fell and then landed in the shallow water below hard causing him to go unconscious.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Another Happy Ending

Dash stood up and looked over believing that Danny was dead, he then smiled but then it dropped when he heard Sam yell at him, "How could you?!"

"He was my friend!" She screamed and then started climbing down.

Dash looked at her and then Danny, his face then changed to a look of regret. Sam finished climbing down and kneeled beside Danny not caring if she was getting wet. He was alive but really weak. He opened his eyes and looked weakly at her, she saw the small amount of ectoplasm in the water and saw his wound was still bleeding. Dani, Demetri, Victor, Tina and Marge arrived at the scene and they all froze at the sight.

Dani ran over and watched as Sam ripped off her sleeve and cleaned Danny's wound. Dani then hugged him gently as she could and said with tears falling down her face, "Danny! Mi bedaŭras. Ĉi ... mia tuta kulpo"

He managed to sit up and wrap his arm around her and hugged her gently, he winced as he leaned against the wall but the wound was staring to heal. He then looked at Sam and said, "  
Sam. Mi ne scias ĉu vi povas kompreni min, sed mi amas vin. (Sam. I don't know if you understand me but I love you)"

Sam was on the verge of tears as she said, "I can't. I'm sorry but I don't understand you"

Danny then let go of Dani and reached out his hand, Sam then grabbed it and then he pulled it towards his heart and then looked at her sadly. She finally understood and then started to cry as she said, "I love you too"

They both then hugged each other and then Dani joined in, Jeremy then arrived and saw the sight. They all then heard a mystical noise and looked to the sky to see the lights gathering around, a light then shone down on Danny, Sam and Dani.

"The spirits?" Danny asked.

Sam gasped and said, "Danny! I can understand you"

"I asked the spirits to turn you back into a human so you can be with Sam" Dani said.

"No Dani…" Danny shook his head. She then hugged him and said, "It's okay. I just want you to be happy again"

He hugged her back and then turned back to Sam and said, "Sam I can't"

Sam looked up at the spirits and then her eyes widened as she thought of something. She then smiled at him and said, "But I can"

Danny looked at her in shock knowing what she chooses will mean. Jeremy then said, "Am I the only one who understands what these ghosts are saying?"

Sam smiled and ran over giving Jeremy a hug. They pulled apart and Jeremy asked knowing what Sam was about to do, "Is this what you want? Will this make you happy?"

She looked into his eyes and nodded. He smiled proudly at her and said, "You are my daughter and I will love you no matter what you choose"

They both shared another hug and then Sam walked over to the light, Danny and Dani moved out of the way. Sam smiled at them and they returned the smile, with a deep breath she entered the circle of light and looked up at the sky, there was a bright flash of light and then all around them rainbows of colours and images of animal spirits danced in the sky. She watched in amazement as an image of a ghost appeared in the sky, she was then lifted into the air and they all watched in awe as she was floating in the image of the ghost and then there was a bright flash of light and Sam had been changed into a ghost.

They all smiled as she was gently placed down on the dry ground, her hair was still black and but now she was in a green sleeveless dress that was ripped a little at her knees. Danny then walked over and asked, "Sam are you okay?"

She groaned a little as she woke up her eyes now green instead of purple, she then noticed her outfit and admired herself. She then asked Danny, "So how do I look?"

Danny smiled and said, "Like a ghost"

He then decided to joke a little and lied, "Except they gave you pink hair"

"What?!" She shouted disgusted at the thought. She looked at her reflection in the water and then looked at Danny annoyed as he started laughing, "I'm just kidding!"

They all then started laughing at Danny's joke and Sam discovered that she had the ability to control plants which just amazed her even more and now they could all be together. The next day at sunset, the villagers played music. On one side was Jeremy and all the other villagers and on the other side of the aisle was all the ghosts including Skulker and Ember.

 _Life is simple and clear_

 _When you make the right choices_

 _It's true that you're here_

 _When you find your own voice_

Danny then smiled as Sam came walking down the aisle holding a bouquet of flowers she made with her new powers. Dani smiled as she stood beside Danny. Sam then stood on the other side of Danny and they both said their vows.

 _Oh, my brothers and sisters believe_

 _You are just what you are meant to be_

 _Oh, Great Spirit_

 _Hear my voice, today_

They both smiled lovingly at each other and then they both kissed each other passionately, everyone cheered for the newlyweds. Danny and Sam both then hugged each other and then Dani as she jumped in between them.

"I love happy endings" Demetri said.

"I love happy endings too" Victor agreed.

"And happy beginnings" Tina said as she and Marge hugged their boyfriends.

Sam then through the bouquet and who caught it? Ember! Jeremy then hugged his daughter as Valerie stood to the side and smiled at Sam.

 _Look all around you_

 _Welcome, magic_

 _Welcome sweet sun ray (sweet sun ray)_

 _Love is no secret_

 _Look all around you_

 _Welcome to this day_

Everyone watched as the lights danced in the sky and then the lights travelled back to Hokani Falls and changed the picture on the wall to make it look like Danny and Sam in their ghost forms.

 _Love is no secret_

 _Look all around you_

 _Welcome to this day_

 **THE END**


End file.
